Samantha Oilington
Samantha Oilington is the niece of OLIVER O. OOOOOOOOIIIILLLLLINGON and member of the Oilington Family. Whether her weirdness begets her neglect, or visa versa, Samantha is ostracized even by her own parents and siblings, being virtually alone outside of her "pet" rats. She's grown quite possessive and deranged, experimenting on her rats using her epithet to cybernetically modify them to her wishes. She can't interact with people properly and is excluded from most activities like playing with her siblings or eating dinner with the family. Generally she's a pretty pitiful being, whose desire for companionship will shortly bloom into complete psychopathy if not treated within the near future. She is also a huge fan of DBA. Powers Epithet Powers Samantha is able to use her epithet to easily create incisions in any biological mass using anything resembling a sharp instrument, although she prefers a scalpel. These incisions seem completely painless and clean but do potential lasting damage if she doesn't treat them with her other main ability: creating stitches to sew things together. She can use this to fuse objects and/or people together, as well as heal wounds extremely quickly. This extends to the point of being able to revive rats that have been sawed in half. She can presumably heal things incorrectly as well to modify them or cause permanent structural damage. Invention Skills While not related to her epithet, she can combine her powers with her knack for invention to essentially mechanically augment creatures she operates on, letting her place both weaponry, power sources, and remote controls into her pet rats. This allows her to puppet an army of shockingly powerful rats. Outclass - ??? Samantha has an outclass, although it has yet to be shown off. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 49 Samantha was, for once, invited to go along with her siblings Tabitha and Vegas to visit the Destruction Bench Agreement tournament. She mostly stayed off in the back and rarely spoke up, due to her crippling social ineptitude. She seemed to go along with Tabitha's plan to shrink down and capture the DBA contestants with about as much enthusiasm as she could possibly muster, however. When the party was bright back to the Oilington household to play, Samantha immediately pulled out a scalpel to try dissecting them, which caused the other siblings to be understandably freaked out, since their goal was never to kill anyone. Samantha fled to her room dejected, not leaving for dinner. Samantha was found in her room while the other kids were eating downstairs, working on her rat pet projects. The party was attempting to quickly steal the key to the fire alarm she had in her room, but to their shock Samantha had the key trapped to ring a small alarm when touched. This caused her to send the rats after the party, chasing them through the walls. Samantha wanted to capture them and operate on them herself, since she never gets any of the toys her siblings get, whether they be actual toys or the people Tabitha shrinks. Ultimately the rats are unsuccessful at stealing back the fire alarm key. Samantha appears again at the end of the episode, coming downstairs to watch the party, Daw, and her siblings reconcile with each other. She is called out for her attempts at fucking murder by the players, which gets her swiftly grounded. However, Penny Craftwork points out that her skills could be quite wonderful, if she learns to stop experimenting on living things. She gives her tons of arts and crafts material to hopefully turn her on the right path, although it's unknown if she will follow suit. Trivia * An idea for Samantha's epithet was originally "Frankenstein". * Originally meant without a care for her suffering, zanza grew quite a liking to this Oilington in particular and for the first time felt just a drip of guilt over her inevitable fate. * While in her scary icon she does twist the rat's neck, this does not kill the rat, as it has been augmented to be able to rotate its head freely. Whether that's better or worse is up to you. * All of Samantha's rats are caught naturally from the wild, none are actual house pets you would buy at a store. * Samantha's room is specifically very small and run-down compared to Tabitha's to show the juxtaposition of their treatment by their family. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters